Tarisian Roses
by arthurabsin
Summary: Captain Vera Krieg is a professional force-user hunter trying to find her way home. Another battlefield. Another mission. Another target that will hopefully take her home. Everyday she sees what a force user can do to another man's body. But every day, she remembers what one did for her heart. Armor that was supposed to keep her safe now shackles her alone.


**Tarisian Roses**

"I love gardening, did you know that Goggles?". The sniper lifted up his NVGs towards his forehead and looked at Vera. "Never took you for the gentle type ma'am". Vera adjusted her seating, mud was pooling where she was, the jungle rain was torrential tonight. The rain beat down on her helmet. Her hand, constantly wiping off water from her electronic visor. It's bombardment sounding only slightly annoying. "Gardening isn't about being gentle, Goggles. It's about letting go". Goggles pulled the bolt back on his rifle, ejected the slug, and started to clear the mud out "Letting go of what, Captain?". Vera toyed with the pressurized capsule with her fingers, the age old blood still streaked against the glass, the flower still inside, glowing faintly. "When you plant something, Goggles, you watch it grow. You watch it develop every time you come back to water it. But when winter comes, and it always does, you either watch it die, or kill it yourself. Which would you do?".

"Do it again! C,mon!". Elizabeth concentrated and the watering bucket slowly levitated off of the dilapidated kitchen counter. The bucket gingerly floated through the musky brown apartment air, an orange light flickered ominously as the ghostly bucket made its way towards Elizabeth's flowers. "Uh oh, I'm losing it again", Elizabeth grinned and the bucket started to shake side to side. "C,mon! It's nearly there just—". The oscillating bucket flew towards Vera and emptied its contents over her. "Gods dammit! Really Ellie?". Frustrated, Vera shook her arms to get the water off of her, Elizabeth's giggling didn't help either.

"I couldn't help it, here, let me help". She helped Vera out of her shirt and replaced it with a drier one. Vera picked up the bucket and walked over to the kitchen sink to fill it. "Had I known that this apartment was actually in Kamino than the Coruscant underworld, I might have actually bought that diving suit". Elizabeth rested her back against the wall, paint peeling off, and looked at the flickering orange light in the room. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Just a little humor to brighten up the place, you know?". The faucet shut off and Vera waddled over to the flower pots with a sloshing bucket of water.

She slowly started to pour into each one. "Just what are these? I've never seen these flowers on Coruscant before". Ellie didn't break her gaze of the light and replied "They're Tarisian Roses". The water beaded on the violet petals and slowly snailed down into the soil. "Tarisian? You mean from Taris? Not much survived the bombardment". Ellie turned her head towards Vera. "And you'd be right. Few of these flowers survived the orbital bombardment. But that's not what makes them special". The flickering light finally gave out and the entire room was only illuminated by the pale neon lights from outside. Dark blues, mysterious purples, and harsh reds seeped through the boarded up window into their undercity apartment. Vera was almost finished and tried focusing her eyes on the flowers but all she saw were their silhouettes. "Before the bombardment, Taris had an undercity. Rakghouls , horrific creatures, were an infestation. Scared lost little boys and girls in the Taris underworld would pray for salvation". Vera put the bucket down and examined the flowers further, her fingers gently guided the neck of the rose towards her nose. She inhaled, then immediately took a step back. "Strong scent right Vera? It's strong enough to mask you from Rakghouls. When you're on your knees to pray you're close enough to the ground to see the silhouette of these flowers. Only the lucky find them and only the dead see them".

Vera stepped closer to the flowers. "What do you mean, Ellie?". Elizabeth took a small utility knife, pricked her finger, and let the droplets of blood seep onto the petals. The roses started to glow a haunting bright crimson. "Blood has them react much more than water". Elizabeth took her utility knife and cut the Tarisian Rose that was glowing. She opened a rotten wooden drawer and her hands rifled through junk until she extracted a capsule. A hiss escaped from it as Elizabeth unscrewed the top, she placed the glowing Tarisian Rose in it and re-pressurized it. "Take it, it'll be good luck for your next mission". Vera took the glowing crimson capsule. It was no larger than her index finger, the specks of blood streaked inside the glass casing. Elizabeth found a small chain to attach the capsule to and helped place it around Vera's neck. "These flowers offer hope to those who walk dark roads." Vera's forearm computer lit up. _"New Directive – Urgent"._ Vera walked towards the door, Elizabeth's eyes tracked the red glowing pendant. Picking up her rifle, the automatic door hissed open. Vera looked back towards Elizabeth, the red glow highlighting her face. The door shut.

" _New Directive - Urgent"_ ,Vera's computer sparked. Gunfire erupted and screeched over the rainfall. Explosions echoed louder than thunder. Her eyes skimmed the new directive "Looks like Blue and Gold team have engaged the target". Goggles finished cleaning his weapon, loaded the slug into the chamber and hammered the bolt home. Vera keyed into her comm – link channel "Red team we're moving towards Blue and Gold's position. They have engaged the enemy and, like always, we have to save them. Remember cook your grenades before you throw them at a force user. And I swear by the lords if I see another idiot shoot a blaster cannon again, I'll execute you myself". Static followed then a voice keyed in "Uh, Red-lead, this is Red 1-3 I would like to point out that was Derek's fault last time, over". Static followed, then Vera keyed her headset again "Look Kevin, I don't give a shit whose fault it was, I need to make sure I don't take another direct cannon blast again". Static, Red 1-4 keyed in "Hey maybe if we all had that armor we wouldn't have to worry about friendly fire. Also...Kevin is full of bullshit." Vera sighed and looked at Goggles "We're part of the greatest paramilitary intelligence force in the galaxy , yet I still have to deal with people like this". Goggles grinned "Heh, I blame the Republic's standards of education. Can you actually believe they're teaching that mysticism called "The Force" in schools now? We need the Empire to set the record straight". Vera smiled , Goggles couldn't see it behind her helmet visor, she keyed her comm again "Alright gentlemen, move out". Above her, the trees rustled with the movement of Red Team's forward recon. The ground floor had specters with rifles haunt the jungle as they all moved towards their objective.

"So, how does it feel?" Vera's military boots echoed the room as she stepped out of the dressing room. Elizabeth, sitting in the bedroom chair, leaned forward , hands folded under her chin. Vera's pants were bloused against her boots, kneepads flanked by the edges of her kama. "Nice skirt" Elizabeth smirked. "It's not a skirt. It's a kama." Above her waist, a soft shelled military jacket with the hood pulled down. Vera's gloved hands adjusted the body armor covering her torso. She pivoted her back foot on her front toes to show her side profile to Elizabeth.

"Does it look right, Ellie?". Elizabeth looked Vera up and down with the eyes of a scientist examining her creation. "Pretty sure Rakghouls won't care if you look pretty or not. I'm asking how it actually feels". Vera patted herself down, took a few steps around, did a couple spins, and a set of crouches. She tested her range of movement as if she just inherited a new body. "It's lightweight, it's tough, it somehow still syncs up with my wrist computer, and it's flexible! I mean watch this, I can actually bend over and touch my boots". Vera bent forward and touched the toes of her boots. Elizabeth blushed "Please, if you find a tactical purpose to bending over in a combat scenario, don't tell me. I'd only be concerned for your self dignity".

Vera's cheeks flared and diverted her attention to her forearm mounted computer. The flexible screen wrapped around the inside of her left forearm. A few audible clicks and a holographic display fizzed into view. "Shields at full strength and MATRIX defense grid is online, lords, Ellie, this armor is incredible". Elizabeth stood up and walked around Vera as she toyed in the holographic interface. "The Knights of the Old Republic knew how to make armor for war". Vera turned Elizabeth "Wait a minute. This was based on an Old Republic schematic?". Elizabeth's hand ran along Vera's vest as she walked behind her armored friend.

"Legend has it that thousands of years ago, on an unknown planet covered in ice, a military engineer and his wife crash landed. The noise of the crash alerted the local wildlife and within minutes they heard claws and teeth gnawing against metal. The engineer knew his wife was in danger and with his bare hands, tore apart sections of the ship's hull to create a set of armor that would shield her. When the monsters' claws tore through the hull, the engineer was ripped to shreds. His final moments, calm, as his head rolled away, seeing the bright blue defense field actively blocking each blow from connecting with his wife. Realizing she could not be struck, the wife stood on her feet, and raised her weapon. After the fight, she walked the icy desert to plant her distress beacon.

My retelling of this tale to you is testament to her success. There was no blueprint, there was no schematic, there were no credits to make this armor. This was fueled by devotion and tempered with passion; emotions frowned upon by the Jedi; emotions abused by the Sith; this man used his humanity to its purest potential to defend those he loved. Vera looked at her close friend. Elizabeth's expression was one of solemnity. "Ellie, I can't take this relic. It belongs to your blood. Your people. Ellie took her hand and ran her fingers along Vera's cheek. "Vera. That armor was designed not to protect soldiers. It was designed to protect family. It was designed to protect those we love. If my bloodline were to end here, being with you..." She paused, their gaze locked "...that's fine". Vera took Elizabeth's hand and pressed it against her heart.

Vera's computer lit up. An alert from Command. _"New Directive – Urgent"._ The orange holographic lighting illuminated both of their faces. An all too familiar ping. An all too familiar sadness. Another objective, another target, another night of worrying. Vera took her bag, her rifle, and headed towards the door. She looked back towards Elizabeth. "Maybe next time" Ellie whispered to Vera. The automated door hissed shut.

Kevin used his blaster cannon again. The Jedi deflected the energy bolt towards Vera. The red ball of energy dissipated as the blue defense field from Vera's armor dispersed the energy. The force from the blast still sent her flying into a tree. Her visor cracked, a yellow warning rune " _Matrix Defense Grid RECHARGING"_ , she comm'd into her headset "For fuck's sake 1-3, I said no energy weap-". Vera paused. The Jedi saw Kevin and overloaded the powercell in the weapon. The explosion ripped him in half. When the top portion of him landed, he was rolling in plasma fire, screeching into the comm link begging for help. The hooded Jedi looked at Vera, it's orange light saber, advanced towards her, No it was red. No pretty sure it was orange or was it grey? Doesn't matter. Vera rolled herself off of the tree, stumbling in the mud, she comm'd to her team "Red team! Rockets now!". Second's later, smoky lances from different parts of the jungle impacted the area where the Jedi was. Domes of fire and pillars of mud shot up the target area. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there. Weapons still raised, Blue, Gold, and Red team advanced towards the crater.

 _"Up high! Contact!"_ Blue Lead comm'd. Vera saw him firing his autoslugger at the target. The Jedi slammed the jungle floor bringing its saber down on Blue Lead's machinegun. Detonating the weapon's magazine, the explosion vaporized the team's captain. The Jedi already clear of the blast radius, jumped from tree to tree, slashing and cutting every rifleman and woman bold enough to challenge the Force. "This is Blue 1-2, I'm assuming command of blue team. Lead is-" Static. Fuck, he's gone. Vera scanned the forest. That light saber was making quick work of everyone. She comm'd in "Goggles, you still alive?" she panted. "On your order Captain, target is moving fast and these trees aren't helping me". Vera set her weapon to auto. "You see a clearing that would be good for your shot, Goggles?". Static, gunfire, and the sound of slashing against armor pierced through the thundering rainstorm. "Yeah Capt, bout one hundred meters bearing seventy-five degrees, South from your location. If you could somehow get that Jedi to stand still for a second, I can make the shot".

The Jedi levitated Gold 2-7. The Gold squad member fired her weapon while cursing her target. None of her bullets landed. The open palm of the Jedi closed and Gold 2-7 was instantly crushed into a ball of flesh and scraps of metal. The other Gold team members fired at this mass of flesh. The Jedi levitating it as a literal meat shield. Their slugs impregnating the macabre shield , the Jedi spread the wall of flesh and force pushed it back at the attackers. An improvised buckshot loaded with fragments of bone, unexploded slugs, and meat. She fired them back at high velocity, tearing through the armor and helmets of Gold squad. The comm was filled with screams for medics and fire support. Vera knew that none of those requests would be answered. She raised her weapon and fired a volley of bullets at the Jedi, who of course, blocked all rounds. Removing her cloak, the Jedi was a young woman with red hair and a burning saber. Rain warped around her as she started charging Vera."Lords I hope you're ready" Vera comm'd as she started booking it towards the jungle clearing. Comm static, "So do I Capt."

"Hey Ellie! Hope you're ready for breakfast. I actually went to the market this morning and got eggs that weren't contaminated!". Ellie yawned in response from the bedroom. Vera stirred the eggs around the pan with her knife. She cleaned it so it shouldn't be too bad. Right? The rare cooking oil she "liberated" from Naboo made these eggs "egg-cellent". She chuckled to herself and looked out the window while she fried the eggs.

Ten years she's been with her best friend. They're what, pushing thirty or something? Still don't have enough credits for a better apartment. Vera deftly turned the eggs over with her knife to fry the wet side, which smelled delicious in her opinion. Quiet moments like these are what made her existence worth living. Toxic undercity air and blinding neon highlighted the morning while her best friend slept comfortably (enough) in the next room. It really beat the month to month deployment of hunting force users. Jedi or Sith, didn't matter. Krominoff was paying enough to get the jobs done and she was decent at it. Not dead yet right? The toaster pinged and Vera deftly swooped around to grab a plate from one of the upper cabinets. She catapulted the eggs onto the plate and used her free hand to grab the two pieces of toast. There was no butter though, too expensive. There was S _yntha-Butter:Not Exactly but Kinda is Butter_. It'll have to do. Maybe when she strikes it rich one day. She spread the butter evenly with her knife, the oil from the eggs stuck on the blade. Satisfied with her work, she straightened out her stained plain clothes, set the food on an old tray and shuffled into the bedroom. Ellie, smelling the food, lazily stretched her arms up and sat up right in bed. Her brown hair out of control, she used one hand to see Vera approach. Ellie returned a smile that Vera swore, lit up their dark room.

"Oh lords, you shouldn't have Vera!" Ellie smiled as she accepted the tray. "You goddamn right I shouldn't have. You know how much an egg that _wasn't_ contaminated by radiation goes for?". Ellie wasn't listening as she savored her meal. Vera smiled "Priceless, really". Vera folded her arms comically as a butler, then spoke in a stressed accent "M'lady Elizabeth, is there anything else you desire for this fine morn?". Ellie raised her chin high and with a noble accent said "Oh yes Ferguson, my throat is absolutely parched. Be a dear and please fetch me some water". Vera dramatically bowed "Yes m'lady, right away", and went to the kitchen. Vera went to the faucet and turned the knob. Nothing. Dammit, water is out again. Vera opened the fridge and looked inside. Nothing but biohazards. Sheesh, gotta clear that out soon. Vera called out to Ellie. "M'lady, the water source is not operational at this time. I must speak with Sir Michael, lord of these lands, and straighten this right away. But first, I must go on a quest with thine crystal chalice to the fountain of water on yonder". Ellie giggled "Just get me some friggen water Vera, I'm thirsty!". Vera smiled "Your humble knight departs m'lady". Vera put on slippers and walked towards the automated door. When it opened, all the color from Vera's face vanished.

"Captain Kreig". The black armored soldier acknowledged her rank. He tapped on his helmet, to indicate that Vera had to cloud her thoughts. The soldier's helmet did that for him. The door closed behind Vera. She focused her mind to think pleasant thoughts. She drew on her memories and used that to pad her mind against Ellie's force powers. Ten years of hunting Jedi and Sith, Vera learned to cloud her mind with random thoughts to avoid detection and intention from the mind reading abilities of Force Users. She just never imagined she'd have to hide against Ellie. Vera looked left and right, on both sides of the hallway. Black armored soldiers with slug throwers, net guns, and explosives. She recognized the armor pattern. They were Squad-00, Krominoff's elite hunter team.

"Lieutenant Corven, reporting ma'am. Sorry to disturb you, but Krominoff himself issued a _capture or kill_ order on force user, Elizabeth Tull. Captured, she'll be refined into a brilliant weapon against the Republic. The other option…" Vera leaned over slightly to see how many soldiers were there. Corven's black helmet visor reflected Vera's desperate observation. "There are forty of us ma'am. I have four snipers on overwatch looking into your apartment with two gunships on standby. It will take you fifteen-point-four seconds to equip your armor and another two to ready your weapon. Three if you have to load a new magazine. It will take my team four-point-seven seconds to breach and clear your room. Please ma'am. Don't". Vera always unloaded her magazines from her weapons. She looked at the dilapidated walls. A thrown ball could easily pierce through at least two walls. How much more from an autogun? Her shoulders sank, her mind still holding together the facade that everything was alright. That they were still having breakfast and everything was okay. She couldn't cry. If she broke down. Ellie would be alerted. Deep breath...count to four. Deep breath...count to four.

Vera looked at the captain. "Why? You know what they do to captured Force Users". Corven turned his black helmet towards her "At least there's a chance she could change the world." Vera's eyes watered "Five percent, Corven. _Five fucking percent_. Krominoff's 'training program' is a slaughter house with a 95% fatality rate. You and I know this. We've seen what he does to them". Deep breath...count to four. Corven nodded "I know this is tough Vera, but I'm giving you a choice. Either you do it, or we do. You and I know which one you'd prefer". Vera's skin was pale and her hands shook. Corven looked behind him and comm'd in "Tom, get up here". One of the black armored soldiers broke the hallway formation and walked the aisle with a clear glass of water. Tom approached Vera. "Overwatch team said you were looking for this. Sorry about the faucet. Operations dictate we cut services to target buildings. Prevents -". Corven, despite his face hidden behind a helmet visor, looked sternly at him."Tom. Just give the Captain the glass of water". Tom stiffened up and offered the water to her. With shaking hands, she took the glass. Tom whispered "Don't drink it. That's twenty – five milligrams right there. She'd have about five minutes. But it'll be painless as her brain shuts-". Vera held up her shaking hand. "Enough, Tom. Thank you". Vera looked back at Corven. Her hands calmer as she got ready to go back inside. "Just...just wait here lieutenant". The Squad 00 Commander nodded and hand signaled his men to step away from line of sight of the door. "Remember Captain, if you fail. We'll be here". Vera remembered that time when Ellie tossed water on her. How she laughed. She cleared her throat and numbed her mind against her emotions. She entered the door's security code and with the biggest smile, she entered her home and said with enthusiasm "My fair lady, your noble knight has returned!"

 _"Holy lords Vera, move! She's gaining on you fast"_ Goggles said over the comm link. Vera had no time to look back. She heard the Jedi's explosion of energy with every force jump. She saw the clearing, not a tree in sight. A barrage of rain left behind puddles of mud to catch reflections of lightning. Vera picked up her speed but lost her balance, falling forward. She felt the heat of a plasma blade almost kiss her as it flew directly over her head with the Jedi zooming by her. The Jedi landed in the clearing. Spinning 180 degrees and having her legs drag through the mud to slow down her momentum. Vera picked herself up and entered the jungle arena.

"You're a brave soldier" the red headed Jedi said, pointing her mysterious blade at Vera. Goggles comm'd in "I can't take the shot Vera. If she blocked all your rifle rounds, she'll definitely sense this coming. You gotta restrict her somehow". The Jedi curtsied with rain assaulting her. "My name is Sarah. Not such an extravagant name for my extraordinary talent, but what can you do? Do you really plan on fighting me with such a savage weapon such as a slug thrower? Please. At least die with some dignity".

Vera looked at the ammunition counter for her weapon " _-00-"_. She threw the weapon aside, reached up to her chest, and unsheathed her knife. The Deveronnian merchant did say it was light saber resistant. Never tested it though. Sarah laughed. "A knife? You're going to use a knife in a light saber duel? I'll be sure to not waste anyone's time then". The air around her exploded as she charged Vera. Vera rolled to the side, before she could even stand, she blocked an over head strike, the colored plasma blade turning the dagger an unhealthy molten orange. Vera staggered backwards. Sarah charged again. Vera used her super heated dagger to divert the blow. The Jedi flew pass her but Sarah turned around and with her free hand, force pushed Vera's dagger out of her hand, catapulting it into the jungle. With victory in sight, Sarah grinned and got ready for one last charge. Vera's helmet HUD glowed green. " _MATRIX Defense Array ONLINE"_. The muddy pool around Sarah's feet erupted into a brown wave, her force charge went right for Vera. The captain roared _"C,mon! Do it!"._ Vera braced her legs. Sarah slammed into Vera. The armored soldier steadied her stance, their feet dragging along the muddy clearing. Sarah's blade completely absorbed by the blue energy field of the armor. Sarah's eyes dilated in fear. _"You should be dead"_ she shrieked. Vera smirked "Didn't you know? Shields block swords." Vera grappled Sarah and pulled her closer so neither of them could move. The blade still sparking against her shield systems. Numerous red warning runes blared in Vera's helmet HUD. She shouted over comm link _"Goggles! Do it now!"_ Vera saw the red muzzle flash as a heavy armor piercing slug flew down range. The round punctured Sarah's back, lanced through her chest and slammed against Vera's armor. The force of the round sent Vera flying. Her body landed and dragged against the muddy pool. _"Captain! Capt! Respond!"_ Comm static.

"Hey! You there? Goodness it's only the morning Vera. Wake up". Ellie teased Vera as she finished the glass of water. "Oh man. Think about it. A new day, a great breakfast, and you don't have to go to some horrific world." Ellie rested her head on Vera's shoulder. "Hey, at least you had breakfast. I still have to eat, Ellie". Ellie smiled "Well why don't you just make more eggs, silly?". Vera turned to her. Her nose sniffed her hair , her eyes remembering the color, her skin analyzing the texture. One last time. Vera lifted her head, water in her eyes, tears down her cheek. Her voice almost cracking "We – well, you have any idea how much none ra-radioactive eggs cost in this economic c-climate?". Vera could feel Ellie smile as she hugged her "I believe you said : _Priceless"._ Vera let down her mental barriers and cried. Oddly enough, she didn't feel Ellie probe her head, she simply asked : _"How long do I have?"_. Vera stuttered, her face red, and blinded by tears "O-one hundred f-fifteen seconds, Ellie. Two m-minutes. I-I'm so sorry". Ellie whispered "One of the men outside, I think his name is Bryan, he's from a core world. Good family, Recon Sniper. He didn't wear one of those helmets. Interferes with his ability to look through a scope". Vera pulled away, Ellie still in her arms, she looked at Ellie "Y-you knew? Then why?".

Ellie face began to grow pale. Her movements became much more lethargic. "Because if my bloodline were to end here, being with you..." Their gaze locked for a second of eternity "...that'd be fine". Her once luminous smile began to dim. Vera uncorked the pressurized capsule, pricked herself with her greasy knife, and let the blood sprinkle the Tarisian Rose. Glowing a brighter crimson than originally. Vera placed the glowing rose in Ellie's hand. "Someone told me these flowers offer hope to those who walk dark roads. It'll help you find your way home". Ellie weakly pushed the flower back into Vera's palm. "No my friend. I'm already home. It's you that has to find their way back from the dark. Come home. I'll be waiting like always". Ellie's breath grew lighter and lighter "Who knows...maybe I'll even make breakfast next time". Her eyes still open, her breath left her dying smile.

Vera's hand closed her eyes. She got up and tucked her in bed. She went to the windowsill where Ellie's roses were and cut away a flower. Glowing red from Vera's blood, she placed the freshly cut flower on Ellie's chest, her hands folded above her blanket. "For good luck" Vera whispered. She placed the rose Ellie gave her in the original capsule. It hissed close. Vera opened the door and saw Lieutenant Corven, her eyes still red, she nodded _"Target eliminated"_.

There was water in Vera's eyes. Her eyes flickered open. Multiple warning runes in her helmet's HUD. Visible cracks along the visor had water leak in. Goggles was staring into Vera's visor shouting something. She couldn't quite make it out though. "Capt! _Captain! You alright?!"_ Vera lifted her head and looked at her chest. Not a single mark. Goggles followed her hands scanning the armor for damage. "Unfucking believable armor system that right there. It's not everyday you get to shoot your superior officer with a heavy slug and find them just fine a couple minutes later". Vera stood up, patted the caked mud off of her. The best she could anyway. "What about the Jedi, Goggles?". The sniper smirked "I don't know anything about Jedi goggles". Vera took both hands and removed her helmet. Blood, rain, sweat, dirt, and shards of visor glass, coated her stern expression. She was in no mood for jokes. The sniper wisened up "Lords, she's over there. Somehow she's still squirming." The worn out captain slowly made her way to the dying Jedi. Sarah looked at the soldier lumbering towards her. Her steps boomed with the weight of thunder.

"Well...well" Sarah coughed blood, her chest cavity filling with rain water. Her pretty face, while caked in dirt and blood, was still as smug as ever. "It's the little super soldier, bitch". The Jedi grunted in pain. "You think this is over? You think you're just going to get away with killing the greatest Jedi apprentice in this part of the sector? Tell you what. Take me alive. How much are your masters paying you for a young Jedi apprentice?". Vera pulled out her handgun with her free hand and held her helmet in the other.

"Goggles, can you get me a quota of what Krominoff is paying for a threat class : Vermillion, Jedi Apprentice?". Goggles pulled up his forearm computer. His fingers danced along the holographic display. Vera's handgun trained on the wheezing Jedi's head. "About fire-hundred thousand credits if captured alive, a quarter of that if terminated" The sniper said in a matter-o-fact tone. The tired captain looked at Sarah's weapon, Vera remarked "The light saber, a more _elegant_ weapon for a more _civilized_ time." Vera holstered her handgun. "Fair enough Sarah, I won't shoot you." Sarah sighed relief. The Jedi looked happy. Her smug face taunting Vera. So Vera stood over the Jedi and lowered herself onto her so that Vera's inner thighs were flanking Sarah's abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sarah with half a smile and a grunt of pain. Vera raised her helmet high. "Well guess what Jedi, _times have changed_." The young Jedi tried squirming her way out but the pain from her wounds and the weight of Vera's armor pressing down on her sapped away her strength. "Stop! P-please _stop!"_ Sarah begged _._ Vera slammed her helmet home. Sarah's teeth were the first to go. The second impact dislocated her nose. The third shattered it. The fourth crushed her left eye. The fifth caved her forehead in. The sixth, squirted grey matter. Her right eye dangled out of its socket like a macabre holiday ornament. By the seventh impact, the sniper grabbed Vera's arm. "Boss. We're done here. Call it in". Vera looked at her work. _"Target eliminated"._

Vera stood up, picking up the Jedi's light saber, and gave it to Goggles. "Find someone who knows something about this thing". The bloody captain walked away from the body. The sniper walked with Vera. "Hey, Capt, you alright? That wasn't you back there". Vera adjusted her headset. She looked at Goggles. "What time is it, Goggles?". The sniper looked at his forearm computer for the time. "0530. It's morning for this planet's rotation, ma'am". Vera grinned, seeing the rising sun to the east of the jungle clearing. "Well that explains it then. I'm not much of a morning person, Goggles." The sniper looked at the broken Jedi's body "Duly noted ma'am." His computer flared bright orange. Goggles turned towards Vera. "New directive for you captain. Forwarding it to your computer now." Vera sighed "Is this New Directive – _Urgent_? I bet it's urgent like always". The sniper shook his head. "No ma'am. It's _classified_ and can only be access with your authentication code. From Krominoff himself strangely enough."Vera opened the file on her forearm computer. Her bloodied face analyzing her new orders. Vera found her rifle that she tossed away. She brushed off the mud, "I'm also going to need ammo..." slammed a new magazine in, and rocked the slide back. "A lot of it."


End file.
